Si te vas
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: [sasunaru] Sasuke se da cuenta lo que tiene que sacrificar para conseguir su sueño, y al final la forma en que lo descubre es algo triste...


__

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

_**Esta es una pequeña defensa para Sasuke XD no es que me agrade mucho, pero desde que me paré a pensar por todo lo que ha pasado y las razones que le han hacer todo lo que ha hecho me digo… porque no escribir un pequeño oneshot donde Sasuke mas o menos lo explique y así poder transmitiros lo que yo pienso de él jeje, a ver como sale… pondré una canción que me gusta mucho de mago de oz, que le viene como anillo al dedo creo XD**_

**SI TE VAS**

Mi espalda esta reposaba en el mismo árbol, donde concentro y relajo mi chakra mientras te observo, me encanta ver como te esfuerzas, como intentas superarme y aunque no te des cuenta lo haces con creces. Intento suavizar mi respiración después del cansancio por una batalla contra ti, as mejorado tanto que acabo rendido, pero no importa, porque ahora llega el mejor momento del día, en el que te veo balancearte en el aire, manejándolo a tu antojo con maestría.

Naruto alza una mano, enviando ráfagas de aire a su alrededor, se ven azules brillantes como tu chakra, te rodean y bailan al compás de tus movimientos, de repente te paras, miras furioso y seguro al frente, dejar tu cuerpo erguido y recto levantas dos dedos y señalas algo, seguramente tu próximo objetivo. Puedo observar como bellamente el viento remueve tus dorados cabellos despejándolos de tu cara morena, tus ojos azules se ven intensos, estas preparado, agitas los dedos y sin poder darme cuenta, el gran tronco del frente cae, de un corte limpio. No puedo evitar posar mis manos en el suelo para incorporarme, impresionante, aún después de haber estado luchando casi tres horas conmigo aún mantienes el suficiente chakra como para hacer eso, me da rabia pero no hablo, el silencio mi mas fiel acompañante me precede.

Sin decirle que me marchaba, levanté mi ahora pesado cuerpo por el cansancio y coloqué las manos en los bolsillos de mi mono negro, eché a andar, noté su mirada en mi espalda pero tampoco me frenó, lo había echo a propósito para que lo viera, aunque todavía no se con que fin, de ninguna manera sería para darme envidia, sería algo mas sano que no puedo entender. Camino hasta mi casa, ahora un pisito modesto, y me encierro en mi cuarto, tirándome sin ningún control a la cama, respiro hondo, algo ocurre, noto que la envidia ya no me corroe el alma como antes, estaré perdiendo el poco odio que mantengo? mi venganza es lo más importante. Alzó mis brazos y escondo con ellos mi mirada, aunque no hubiera nadie no me gusta demostrar mi tristeza, estas dichosas lágrimas que desde siempre se han empeñado a salir contra mi voluntad.

_**Vengo de tanto perder**_

_**Que tuve miedo a tener**_

_**Algo por lo que abrir**_

_**Mi alma y ponerlas a tus pies**_

Él mató a mama a papa, por ningún motivo moral o ético, solo buscaba poder, resistencia mental, y yo… yo sigo aquí por su conveniencia, soy un mierda, no pude hacer nada para retenerlo, aun después de muchos años no pude, yo… yo… no soy digno de estar con Naruto, nunca podré merecerle, no alguien como yo, que no pude proteger a nadie querido, que le queda a un hombre cuando pierde la dignidad? Ese soy yo… nadie.

La imagen de cierto rubio recorre mi mente, se muestra en todo su esplendor, mi amigo… la única persona que me importa, la necesito… él puede sanar mi corazón, no puede… lo hace, pero algo de lo que no podré desembarazarse aun con su ayuda, y mi culpa, esa culpa que me hunde y hace que crezca mi miedo, mi odio hacia Itachi.

Se la manera de poder acabar con él, o por lo menos tener una posibilidad, pero involucra a la persona que mas admiro y quiero, de ninguna forma la sacrificaría para llevar a cabo mi venganza, sería tan ruin de hacerlo? Yo sufro por la perdida de mi clan y por eso lucho, si lo matara, la gente también sufriría y entonces en que me convertiría yo? En otra persona como mi hermano? No, de ningún modo lo haré, eso es lo que él quiere, que siga su camino, que por base de esta venganza sea su clon, su doble, un perrito que lo siga a donde él vaya, caeré tan bajo como para consentirlo? Pero que salida tengo?

_**Siento del viento celos,**_

_**Por acariciar tu cara cada mañana**_

_**Y quiero pegarme con él**_

Siento las lagrimas calidas rodar por mis carrillos, mojándolos delicadamente, demostrando la oposición a mis pensamientos, lo de ante era la razón lo de ahora es la respuesta de mi corazón, no puedo… yo… Naruto no es solo un amigo… yo… lo… amo… Aunque no quiera reconocerlo, lo amo, con toda mi alma, aun así… no lo merezco…. Estrujo mis ojos, se vuelven rojo sangre, me levanto de la cama y me observo en el espejo de la cómoda, mi cabello esta sucio, mis ojos rojos, mi ropa rajada, mi cara arañada y roja, que puedo sacar de alguien como yo, soy patético, parezco fuerte pero… tengo miedo… tengo mucho miedo…

Escucho como la puerta se abre de golpe y alguien entra con pasos acelerados, sería Naruto como siempre, tan ruidoso y sin preocuparse de que la casa era ajena. Pero cuando se abrió la puerta quién se postró frente a mí no fue mi lindo kitsune, si no Sakura, lloraba con desesperación y sus ojos verdes brillaban cansados. Aún mas me asusté cuando su labio inferior temblaba con rapidez, eso no era buena señal, la miré esperando que me contara, intentando no pensar en nada grabe y concentrarme en sus gestos y movimientos para poder adelantar algo.

Se acercó a mí y se apoyó en mi hombro, me miró intentando mantener la calma y poder hablar, se humedeció los labios e intentó contarlo con algo de calma.

**-Sasuke-kun… cuando te fuiste un miembro de Akatsuki atacó a Naruto-,** temblé como nunca lo había echo, estaba asustado, el pánico me recorría el cuerpo, no, no podía ser… **-esta en el hospital, no hay muchas posibilidades, pero solo hace llamarte tienes que ir-,** bajé mi mirada y Sakura quedó totalmente sorprendida, mi ojos no paraban de soltar lágrimas, desesperados, el mayor miedo de mi vida se había echo realidad, **-Sasuke-kun?-,** preguntó.

La retiré en un movimiento brusco, no podía creerlo, sin contestarle corrí, salí de allí me dirigí al hospital, saltaba como un animal, con un punto fijo en mi mente, el único que ahora me importaba, podía estar Konoha ardiendo y viendo a la gente caer muerta a mi lado que lo único en lo que yo podía pensar era en él, en mi Naruto.

_**Y a pesar de todo**_

_**Que difícil es**_

_**Que no me duela estar sin ti**_

_**Yo seré tu aire**_

_**Tú serás la piel que cubra mi soledad**_

_**Quiero estar junto a ti!**_

Entre como alma que lleva el diablo, una enfermera se interpuso entre la puerta y yo, mi chakra revoloteaba a mí alrededor y mi Sharingan se activó, levanté el brazo para apartarle de un cachetazo cuando Tsunade salió.

**-Déjale pasar, Naruto lo esta llamando-.**

Le agradecía con la mirada a la vieja sannin por la intervención y me abrí paso entre ellas, abriendo la puerta y notando como ella la cerraba tras de mí. Pasé algo atemorizado, notaba como mi corazón se encogía fuertemente y como bien pensaba se paró. Naruto yacía sobre la cama, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en el techo hasta que descubrió mi presencia y se centraron en mi cara, su cuerpo estaba destrozado, los cortes marcaban su moreno cuerpo, todo bañando en sangre, el sello estaba roto por algunas partes y en su ojo derecho había una enorme cicatriz que lo atravesaba, manteniéndolo cerrado.

Me acerque como pude, juraría que me vengaría de quién le hubiera hecho eso, aunque pereciera en el intento. El seguía mirándome, como caía de rodillas en el suelo y apoyaba mis manos en la cama, lo miraba angustiado, pero su rostro estaba sereno, casi se veía que feliz, no lo entendía, pero porque…?

**-Promete que volverás a ser alguien feliz?-,** propuso mirándome con una de sus típicas y lindas sonrisas.

Mis ojos amenazaron con volver a llorar, pero a que venía eso? Lo estaba diciendo porque creía que iba a morir? Era por eso?

_**Quiero dejar de morir en vida**_

_**Tú me haces vivir**_

_**Todo con lo que soñé**_

_**Y nunca pude tener**_

**-Na-Naruto no te entiendo-,** agarré una de sus manos y la envolví entre las mías, ese gesto lo sorprendió, pero terminó riendo cálidamente, **-dime quién te ha hecho esto..-,** pedía con algo de ansias.

Volvió un poco el cuerpo sobre la cama, quedándose lateralmente, no apartó la mano que le agarraba pero la otra la acercó a mi rostro y acarició por primera vez mi flequillo azul, deslizando las suaves hebras entre sus dedos, de forma tranquila, pausada, un gesto que me conmovió enormemente.

**-Acabé con él, con tu fantasma, ya no hay nada por lo que tengas que mantener tu venganza, eres libre, Sasuke…-,** explicó notando con su garganta se atragantaba, y su cuerpo se convulsionó, expulsando un gran chorro de sangre que impactó con mi cara, se sujetó en mi hombro para no caer de nuevo a la cama y me limpió con deditos tímidos, los retos de las mejillas, **-sabes porque te mostré mi fuerza esta mañana?-,** preguntó limpiando ahora él con el dorso de su mano, la sangre que aún escapaba de su boca.

**-No…-,** es lo único que pude pronunciar en aquel momento, lo único que logró escapar de mis labios.

**-Esta claro, quería hacerte ver que todo lo que entrenaba no era para superarte, mi poder era tuyo, yo solo entreno para ayudarte, Sasuke… yo estaba solo, tu eres él único que me acepto… el único que vio en mi algo mas que un niño tonto y problemático, que vio una persona que se puede querer como a un amigo por el cual dar la vida, tu me salvaste una vez, me prometí que lucharía por ti… Sasuke tu eras mi razón…-,** volvió a expulsar sangre y cayó de lado a la cama, su cuerpo se agitaba con descontrol, solo pude levantarme a una velocidad de vértigo y llamar a Tsunade, a voces limpias, pero no acudía, sabía que estaba tras la puerta pero no se movía solo escuchaba. Seguía convulsionándose como loco, sus ojos se volvían blancos y por su boca una multitud de baba se escapaba. Con gran esfuerzo se agarró a mi brazo y pude ver por última vez el azul de sus ojos, **-de… vivir…-,** susurró.

_**Quiero dormir en tus ojos**_

_**Y al despertar**_

_**Beber de tu boca**_

_**Todavía de ti tengo sed**_

Sabia que pasaba, ese era el final de mi rubio, se estaba muriendo, no podía hacer nada, solo ver como sufría hasta su ultimo suspiro, busqué algo… tenía que acabar con todo aquel dolor, miré en la mesilla, allí había un kunai, y todo se resolvió en un momento, Tsunade sabía que no tenía cura, y que se moriría de forma penosa en instantes, por eso lo dejó allí para que yo acabara con todo. Mi mano temblaba, no sabría si sería capaz de hacerlo, agarré el kunai mientras lo veía de revolverse como loco en la cama, la saliva caer por su boca, sus ojos blancos daban miedo. Como pude me monté sobre él y retuve sus movimientos, acerqué el kunai a su garganta, temblaba… parecía que se caería en cualquiera momento, lo apreté contra su fina piel, notando como la sangre surgía de la herida, un ultimo suspiro de aquel kitsune, de mi niño, de mi amor…

**-Sa…su-su… ke…-,** el mundo se me cayó encima, me arrepentiría de esto toda mi vida, pero no tendría otra salida.

**-Te amo… Naruto…-,** y resbalé con toda mi fuerza el afilado filo sobre su morena garganta, expulsó sangre y cayó hacia atrás, muerto.

_**Y a pesar de todo**_

_**Que difícil es**_

_**Que no me duela estar sin ti**_

_**Yo seré tu aire**_

_**Tu serás la piel que cubra mi soledad**_

_**Quiero estar junto a ti!**_

Dejé caer el arma al suelo, mis brazos no tenían fuerza, mi ojos estaba perdidos, mi pecho parecía pararse, no se movía, no palpitaba, se había muerto con aquel rubio, al final… mi venganza estaba realizada, Itachi estaba muerto y a consecuencia de eso también la única persona que me quedaba en el mundo, la única persona que me importaba. Aún en la posición que había quedado el cadáver de Naruto completamente retorcido sobre la cama, lo abracé, llenándome de su sangre pero a la vez de su pureza, de su gran aura de paz, y lo sentí, mi Sharingan cambió, la sangre bullía dentro de mí, gritaba, ardía, y lo que mas había deseado por mi egoísmo aparecía en mis ojos, el mangekyou Sharingan.

_**Si te vas**_

**_Mi amor, si tú te vas_**

_**Me volveré a encerrar en vida**_

_**Y no saldré**_

Solté a Naruto y me lancé contra la pared, quedé allí, sentado en el suelo, para que quería ahora eso, para que? Si Itachi estaba muerto y Naruto también, que fin tendría ahora todo, yo… yo que debería hacer…? Busqué el kunai con que había acabado con su vida y lo agarré con fuerza, lo puse apuntando hacía a mí y me lo clavé en el ojo, destrozándolo, el dolor era insoportable, pero no tanto como el que sentía ahora en mi corazón, lo saqué y me lo clavé en el otro, no los quería no ahora, no… tenía sentido, por culpa de esos malditos ojos, de nacer en ese clan, de pertenecer a este linaje, había acabo con la muerte de la persona que mas quería… nada tenía sentido ahora…

_**Dónde estas?**_

_**Mi vida, donde estas?**_

_**Pues necesito tu amor para vivir…**_

Sakura entró en la habitación y cuando vio lo ocurrido, quedó pálida, sus ojos tan abiertos como para salirse, aunque había algo que descubriría mas tarde, Tsunade no puse allí el kunai, fue Sakura… Se acercó a mí y me quitó el cuchillo de la mano, sentí como me curaba los ojos, pero no intentó mantener mi vista, si no que… se limitó a parar la hemorragia, y así terminó todo… todo… cada vez que me toque mis ojos, te recordaré, con mi ceguera te mantendrás por siempre en mi corazón, Naruto….

**--**

_**Dios o soy tonta o me lo hago, os creéis que lo he escrito yo y estoy llorando a lágrima viva? Lo juro, estoy que no puedo, la verdad y personalmente creo que es uno de los mejores oneshot que he escrito, aunque sea chiquito y tal, pero dios… que hartón de llorar me he metido, dios santo.**_

_**No se lo iba a dedicar a nadie pero… creo que se lo voy a dedicar a la persona que amo, que creo que se lo merece con creces y este es el mejor momento para decírselo, mi niña, te quiero mucho y al hartarme de llorar XD pues… me acordé de nuestros problemas y me di cuenta de que te quiero más de lo que pensaba, espero que te guste, T.T**_

_**Hoy me he quedado melancólica ains… bueno a ver si me lo lee alguien y le gusta, xao, me voy a llorar a otra parte XD**_


End file.
